In captivity
by ninjawho
Summary: The military police have kidnapped Eren and Historia. The SL can't locate them. It seems that Erwin's plan failed. What now? What will the MP's do with Eren and Historia? Rated M for torture scenes. No pairings.


**Hey guys! **

**This is my first fanfic so I really appreciate reviews (not rude ones though).**

**There are NO pairings so even if it seems like it, there aren't. Also, it will get violent. If you don't like don't read.**

The scouting Legion's plan failed. That's for sure. Eren knew that it was dangerous to begin with, but he didn't want to disappoint Captain Levi or anyone else, like with the 'hardening' process, so he acted maturely and followed his orders. However, something was not right.

For the past 2 days he's been tied up extremely uncomfortably in a frickin coffin! In addition, the MP's haven't opened the lid once. Not once, not even to feed him or to quench his thirst. His whole body was aching and he just wished the nightmare to be over. Also, he has heard nothing of Historia if she's alright, she gives the impression of a fragile person probably due to her small stature, but no soldier can be fragile. We have all been through hell and logic tells me that she can cope with anything. The plan has been explained to me before the operation went down and I was told that it would only last about 1 or 2 days at most, yet we have not even arrived at our destination. Worry stirs in my guts for my squad. Mikasa, Armin and the rest are meant to be following the carriage, unfortunately I could only hazily make out what the MP's were saying through the wood surrounding me and it didn't sound good. Commander Erwin is almost at the hangman's noose. No one is completely sure of what is going on.

Eren gasped for air as finally the MP's opened the lid to his coffin. They took great care to not give Eren one chance to transform. Eren looked around, taking in his surroundings. They were at the Military Police' headquarters. Why was that so surprising? The great castle-like building loomed over Eren, giving the feeling of a foreshadowing of darkness.

A blood-cold shiver went up his spine as he took in the great structure. He has seen it at his trial, obviously, but this time it seemed different. More vacant and intimidating. He looked to his left as much as his captor allowed him and saw Historia (and felt relief), similarly affected by the headquarters. A shove to Eren's back made him stumble forward, he gave his abuser a look and began to reluctantly follow his guards into the building. Usually he would be causing as much trouble and noise as he possibly could, but he promised himself he would act maturely in his mission this time. He HAD to finally control his emotions, especially now, in such an important mission. Most probably this mission would decide and seal everyone's fate. It was vital that everything went according to commander Erwin's plan, unfortunately that didn't seem to be the case. As Eren took one look around the building before he was roughly pulled in, he tried to spot someone, anyone; just to TRIPLE check to make sure that everything was going as planned. There was no one in sight. Eren and Historia made eye contact and their eyes held the same look of dread.

Captain Levi was looking everywhere, he sent his squad to examine every building in a 10 mile radius. He made sure they weren't overlooking anything. He screwed up big time and he NEVER screwed up! Humanities last hope and the heir to the throne were lost. How was that even possible when the plan was controlled by the whole scouting legion, although not much in numbers they held great skill, determination and loyalty. Levi's mind raced. He desperately tried to ignore the burning sensation of losing yet even MORE subordinates and surviving yet AGAIN. That is exactly the reason he didn't attach himself to anyone. When Kaney; the man who adopted him and taught him all he knew; the man that he also despised for being brutal and murderous; came back, once again to destroy Levi's miserable existence. Anger was threating to take over him as he used his 3DMG to scan the streets of Wall Shina (**A/N not sure if it's Shina or Sina**).

"Captain! We have looked everywhere! We can't find them! Your orders!" Mikasa's miserable voice echoed in the alleyway they have gathered in. Everyone that was left of the 104th squad was also there (Levi's new squad), Hanji landed beside the gathered Scouting Legion members, too deep in thought to pay much attention. She just lost her whole squad. Her squad was incredibly loyal to her and even though you never know whose turn it will be to die next, she didn't expect her squad to die so suddenly. She strained to not let any tears fall.

"CAPTAIN! YOUR ORDERS!" Jeans voice followed Mikasa's. All faces were grim. If they did not find the missing members of their squad soon, all will be lost…and Captain Levi will have to face the wrath of Eren's overprotective adopted sister.

"We will not stop looking. We are not giving up so easily after how far we have come." When Levi spoke his voice was calm and controlled, but inside he was an emotion pallet.

"But we've looked EVERYWHERE!" Connie and Sasha exclaimed at the same time.

"And besides I'm STARVING!" Sasha said begrudgingly.

"We haven't looked _everywhere. _We still have not checked the MP headquarters. There is a huge chance they've been taken there. "Said Armin

"I'm going there _now. _There is no time to waste. If it is true about what Hanji-san said, about Reiss wanting to eat Eren, then he will not delay. We mustn't either. "Mikasa said harshly. She began to take out her 3DMG hooks.

"Those were not my orders Ackerman. Do not act on your own accord. You'll get yourself killed and we cannot lose anymore elite soldiers. Is that understood?" Levi's emotionless voice sounded.

A moment of silence passed, then to everyone's relief she put her hooks away. "Yes _sir_".

"Oi, shitty-four-eyes. You're the appointed commander in Erwin's leave. Is that right?"

"Yep. That was quite a shocker actually. Our commander is quite the bombshell dropper"

"Right. Then form a plan" Levi looked towards Hanji with bored eyes.

Eren could see his breath as he exhaled. That's how cold it was in his dungeon cell. Once again his movement was hindered. Chains were attached to his ankles and wrists which held him down to a concrete slab or table. Eren didn't care much. What he did care about is what was about to come next. He could be naïve sometimes and he knew it, but anyone could guess that when you're in captivity, stripped to your boxers and tied up to a creepy table in a creepy dungeon; it does not forebode well. He shivered so suddenly it took him by surprise. The room echoed with each of his movements. His head snapped to the sound of a cell door unlocking. A tall, dark haired man in a black coat with a black hat stepped in. He was grinning.

**OK IM DONE! YAY! It took me a while. **

**I'm not sure if this is too much for one chapter or not, so again PLEASE review and give me some advice. Yep. I'm a newb –blush-. **

**Next chapter should come soon**


End file.
